Reyes de corazones
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Mónica/Luciano/Bismarck. El Vampiro de Britania había quedado reducido a eso: era el marica del vestido, igual que Kanon Maldini y su amiguita la lesbiana que guardaba un relicario con la foto de la Princesa Genocida.


**Reyes de corazones**

_Porque los muchachos tiernos _

_No están lo suficientemente locos_

_Como para convertirse en mujeres. _

**Charles Bukowski-La pelirroja. **

Le dolía la cabeza por el vino, la mandíbula por lo que acababa de hacer y allá abajo era más saciedad lo que lo mantenía despierto en la espera. Pensaba en las historias que Mónica le había leído (esas escritas por y para mujercitas hormonadas), en las que el semen se escurría por las nalgas del pasivo y sintió asco, no muy seguro de si por su propia persona o aquellas palabras que le salían a ella de la boca, mientras que se dejaba caer frente a la laptop en la cama, dispuesta a molestarlo, un par de trenzas con cintas que terminaban a la altura de sus pezones y las bragas como su única vestimenta.

Al llegar por la tarde se había demorado su hora en la habitación que Bismarck le había asignado, en caso de que sintiera que su espacio personal era invadido al compartir lecho durante su estadía en la casa de campo. Conocía a Luciano bastante bien. Era una villa adquirida recientemente, esperando ser entrenada en una colonia de las primeras conquistadas. El clima frío le sentaba bien a Bradley, que lo prefería miles de veces al que ofrecía el trópico. También era preferible que no salieran a estar bajo el sol en paños menores, a besarse bajo palmeras o hacer el amor en la playa, incluso si era un sitio privado, porque él se consideraba un hombre. Que Mónica se hubiera enterado de su secreto sin inmutarse ya era lo bastante humillante como para que además le sugiriera que jugara con Bismarck descaradamente.

Es así como se encontró con su prometida hecha cómplice, burlándose de sus mejillas sonrojadas y de sus maneras ariscas, que iban desde insultarla hasta incluso pegarle empujones, mientras que ella lo miraba embelesada, tras ofrecerle prendas de encaje y camisones de seda, asegurándole que esos esfuerzos serían vanos si no aprendía a llevar unos incomodísimos por altos y finos tacones a su talla. Ambos tenían pies pequeños. "De mujer" se recalcó con odio al enfundarse frente a ella medias de lycra, para recibir silbidos propios de un camionero antes que de una hembra en celo.

Se colocó la pistola en el elástico de la media. Tenía una jornada que cumplir, en la que pensó mientras que se maquillaba con las manos temblorosas. El Vampiro de Britania había quedado reducido a eso: era el marica del vestido, igual que Kanon Maldini y su amiguita la lesbiana que guardaba un relicario con la foto de la Princesa Genocida. No podía sustituirla con sus dagas de firma, habría sido rebajarse incluso más. Porque una cosa eran sus desgarradoras armas, acompañándolo durante el día. ¿Para esa noche fuera de sí, en la que se conocía de ser mujer, sierva? No. Algo diferente, sin perder la dignidad más de lo indispensable.

Bismarck le tocó la puerta dos o tres veces, haciendo que tuviera que repintarse los labios en una ocasión. Lo maldijo y a su pija, haciéndolo reír. Se tomaba bien esa resistencia. Quizás porque sabía que Luciano se le entregaba por entero. Solo a él. Su tutor, luego de que asesinara a su padre. Algunas veces, por gusto, tras un reproche por una carnicería en el campo de batalla: "Empezaste a cogerme a los ocho años. No sé cómo te sorprende que esté perturbado. Y sigues cogiéndome, ¿todavía te quejas?" y Bismarck, con un dejo de culpa apagándole el fuego de los ojos, Luciano abriendo las piernas en su regazo y besándolo en la garganta, le aclaraba que fue solo un beso, para especificarle que no lo adoptaba con la intención de que fueran padre e hijo, que esos roles castos les estarían vedados ni bien se desarrollara lo bastante como para recibirlo.

Salió para encontrarlo frente a la mesa puesta, solo que jugando solitario, mientras que la carne salseada parecía ya fría. Casi cruda por Luciano, que supo apreciar el gesto. Le quitó una carta a Bismarck de las manos, obligándolo a levantar la vista. Había un llamado de atención entre sus labios antes de que lo admirara, erguido y ofreciéndose, perfumado y depilado como una tipa plebeya y ansiosa. Esas cosas que según bien informados mayores que Bradley, él solía hacer de joven, con el rey Charles. Y que debía ser verdad, porque una de las pocas palizas que recibió vez alguna de aquel hombre cuando niño, fue al entrar en uno de sus cuartos prohibidos, donde encontró montones de vestidos de talle grande y zapatos enormes como canoas, tan llamativos que habrían hecho palideces los de su madre de piernas flojas.

Las cartas estaban ahora diseminadas por el cuarto, habían caído en la cama, sobre la alfombra en la que hicieron el amor duramente, Luciano mordiéndose los pulgares durante la fellatio, Bismarck olfateando cada centímetro de su piel como si no terminara de agradecer el regalo entre los encajes y evitando correrle el maquillaje con besos o lengüetadas, que lo esquivaban, según él, por pena, ante tamaño trabajo. Bradley levanta del suelo a la Matriarca de Corazones para colocarla en lugar del relleno que se le cayó del corpiño cuando Bismarck dedicó su boca a ereccionarle las tetillas, pese a las quejas por pudor que no tenían nada que hacer allí.

"Aquí está la Reina, ¿dónde está su Rey?", le dijo antes, clavándole los ojos que hizo arder a propósito, sumamente necesitado. Y la respuesta venía con sus manos inquietas, que obligó a placer con quietud en los brazos de la silla mientras que él se subía a sus muslos, colocando el arma con seguro en aquella boca que tanto placer supo darle. "Oh, no, Bismarck. Yo voy a cogerte. Será a mi manera esta vez…", total mentira fuera de las caricias iniciales. Pero hizo que le besara los dedos, que le rogara con los ojos por control antes de que esas pupilas se afilaran y su dueño lo apartara con brusquedad para arrojarlo al suelo.

-Su Rey está encantado.

Y Luciano lo echaba en falta aunque solo estuviera tomando una ducha.


End file.
